She's back and better than ever
by DemenaJelenaTrueLove
Summary: What happens when a certain friend moves away and their parents refuse to let them see each other? What happens if they don't see each other for 10 years? Will a certain Camp Rock bring them back together for good or just for the summer? Will the stay friends or will it escalate into more? Read She's back and better than ever to find out. Rated M for possible future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**10 years ago **

"I'll miss you!" My best friend said as we both stood on her drive. We were eight years old and Mitchie was moving away, we had spent the past two weeks sitting in each other's houses crying, crying at the memories, crying at the stupid things we had done and the things we never get to do. "I'll miss you too!" I replied crying. I couldn't believe Mitchie, my Mitchie was moving away to completely different country "I hope I see you again Mitch." I stated. "You will Alex! Don't worry; remember your coming to stay with me in the summer!" Mitchie said, reminding me of the plans we had for the summer holidays, I was going to stop with her for 3 weeks and then she was going to stop with me for 2 month! Neither of us could wait for that summer and it was the best summer we ever had by far and at the end of the summer we went through the whole process again though we both collapsed on the drive crying this time.

That was the last time I ever seen Mitchie, when we were both crying on my drive at the end of the summer. Once she went home I never seen her in person again, we texted, we called and skyped and everything else we could do then but we were never face to face. Her parents said it was too much for her to come over here to New York and that it was too much for me to go to Canada, I never thought it was and neither did Mitch. We would spend hours ranting about it all and how unfair it was that everyone else got to see their best friend and I never ever got to see Mitch.

**8 years ago **

"It's unfair Mitchie! We never get to see each other; it's not as if you're on the other side of the world!" I moaned on Skype one day, I had an hour spare so I decided to Skype Mitch if she wasn't busy. Luckily she wasn't. "I know Alex but we can't do anything, they think were little ten year olds who don't need anything and I do know that we don't have much money living here, that's one of the reasons were not allowed because you would always be coming up here and I would never get the chance to come down there and my mom doesn't want you spending all your money coming up here." Mitchie said smiling at me "I see where you're coming from Mitch; I honestly do but why they can't just let me once in a while or if it's that bad why can't my mom and Dad pay for you to come back down here?" I replied curiously "I don't know Alex but I have to go I have singing lessons to go to!" She said about to shut down the Skype call "ok! Bye!" I stated and ended the call.

These are some of the memories I have of me and Mitchie and each of them near enough make me cry but then I think about the day when I text Mitch and I got a text back telling me to go away and never talk to her again, I understand where she was coming from but that broke my heart and it still upsets me when I think of it now. She never even replied when I text her saying love you, so I knew she was being deadly serious.

That's in the past now though, I've grew up and so has she and we haven't talked for 5 years now. Ever since we were thirteen, I sent her birthday wishes every year but with no reply and no indication as to whether or not she got my texts yet at least once a month her mom texts mine to tell her how Mitchie's doing but my mom won't tell me a word as to what is said on the phone to Connie!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had spent the majority of the past 5 years reminiscing and thinking about everything me and Mitchie did together and looking at the photos of us when we were younger, there was one of Mitchie dressed as a skeleton for Halloween and me a witch, her hair was tied up and mine was in its natural uncontrollable state. We both had our faces plastered with face paints and had the biggest smiles on our faces. Then there was another of us laying on my bedroom floor me with a pink top on and my hair tied back after I had just had it cut and Mitchie lying in a purple top with her arm around my waist and us pushed in together like you see with sisters on a photo shoot, those were the times though...

Even now Mitchie is still not talking to me, last summer her mom and dad were in town for a week and they turned round and said to my mom not thinking I was there that Mitchie never wanted to come because she never wanted to see me. Let's just say that affected me more than I thought it would and I now have scars on my wrist from it all, I just wish I hadn't been as clingy when she first moved away then she would still talk to me.

"Alex?" It was Harper, the only person in the world who knew me better than myself apart from Demi! We may have been eight years old but come on that girl was my unofficial sister and she knew me inside out.

"Hi Harp!" I replied half heartedly putting the photos away locking them in a box where they should stay forever. "What's up?"

"Oh! Your mom wants you!" She stated, typical Harper always cheerful and happy and typical Alex depressed that her best friend doesn't talk to her anymore even though it's been five years!

"Oh ok." I say as I got up to go downstairs "What's up mother!"

"Hi to you too Alex!" She replied sarcastically. "You know this 'place' you want to go to?" She asked

"Camp Rock has a name you know!" I said angrily

"Well 'Camp Rock' then! You still want to go right?" She asked as a smile suddenly over took my face.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" I screamed slightly over excited

"Well you better go pack then as you leave tonight after school!" She replied smirking making me scream again with even more excitement.

Thank you Thank you Thank you! I love you so much right now!" I squealed as I ran upstairs to pack everything i would need.

**Do you guys know what I just realised? Alex and Mitchie's moms are both portrayed by the same person...Well?**

**(shes wearing alex_chapter/set?id=123032779)**

After school I ran straight home to finish organising everything, I would of got it done this morning but I decided to do it WITHOUT magic! Don't ask me how the hell I managed to but I guessed a summer without magic, better start at home...

"Alex! Hurry up or you won't be going!" My mom yelled up the stairs

"Yeah! I'm just finishing my packing." I yelled down as i decided to pick up my wand and use magic to finish putting everything in my case.

"Hurry up then!" Mom yelled back as I dragged it down the stairs. "Oh look, she's here, come on let's go."

"YES! No Alex for the whole summer!" Justin my older brother cheered as we all walked out the door

"Wait! Don't you mean YES! No chances for me to blame things I did on Alex and let Alex get in trouble for them for the whole summer!" I asked smirking as that is the main thing he ever does. He does all the bad things and because for no apparent reason decide to go with him on his 'adventures' I get in the trouble when it really should be him. I guess that's what I get for being a middle child and the only girl as my younger brother Max does it as well.

"Shut up Alex! I don't know what you're talking about!" He snarled realising exactly what I had dropped him in going away this summer.

"Justin! Stop picking on your sister!" My mom snarled making me and Max laugh at him. Justin getting told off was a rare occasion and when it happened you couldn't help but laugh as he brought out his innocent look as if to say 'Are you really shouting at me!? The golden boy?' and soon after starts throwing a tantrum and doing his old famous thing he always does when he doesn't get his own way.

"Alex, make sure you have everything because were nearly there now." My dad said reminding me to check, I had completely forgot about checking when we left the house so if I have forgot anything I'm screwed because I can't go back for it. Well not until late tonight anyway I thought as we pulled into the driveway for Camp Rock.

"We're here!" I screamed at the top of my voice as I clambered out of the car as fast as I could. Does anything give you the feeling that I'm really excited to be here? No? Well you are strange, every inch of my body is screaming with excitement though there seems to be something in the air that something is going to happen but I don't know what and to be fair if it's as bad as this feeling is then I don't want to know.

"Alex!" Max yelled from the car as I looked round to them all

"Were going now mija. Have a brilliant time, we love you! See you at the end of the summer and only then, not before!" I Mom said giving me a look as if to say you are not popping when and if you please, if you do I will personally kill you myself I don't care if i no longer have a daughter which scared the life out of me.

"OK mom!" I replied giving my Dad a hug "Bye Daddy, see you Max!" I said as I started to walk away for the car as Justin shouted over to me

"What about me?"

"Bye loser!" I yelled as i grabbed my bags and ran before he could get my bags.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Mitchie will come back into soon I'm not sure when though but she will promise.**

**_READ/REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_**

**Love Y'all**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello!" Came a voice from behind me as I was walking around trying to find someone who could tell me where my cabin was scaring me

"Huh? Oh hello!" I replied after I got over the shock as I turned to face a girl with curly shoulder length hair and brown eyes, she was pretty but I have seen prettier in my life time I don't want to sound horrible saying that though

"Hi!" She said again "I'm Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar."

"Alex. Alex Russo!" I replied smiling as Caitlyn looked at me as if I was familiar but quickly shook it off

"Nice to meet you, do you know what cabin you're in?" She asked. I quickly came to the decision that she was a nice girl and would be someone to be friends with

"Er...154?" I said uncertainly as Caitlyn smiled.

"You're in mine and my friend's cabin; this is my fourth and her third year here so you can stick with us if you want to." Caitlyn said making me smile; at least she knew what was happening and what was going on. "Come on, follow me" With that we walked away from the crowds and towards our cabin

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Right, pick any bed you want, me and my friend decided that if we were rooming with a first year they could pick first, by the way that wasn't meant to sound horrible it's just that's what we call new people, I don't want to make it out that we think your younger than us." She said trying to make sure I didn't take offence from what she said.

"Its fine Caitlyn, where is your friend?" I asked curiously as I dumped my bags on the double bed on the right hand side of the room.

"Oh, she'll be helping her mother in the kitchen, you see her mom is the camp cook but I don't want you to look down on her because of that it is what Connie wants to do to make sure her daughter is safe whilst away from home. Please don't give her any trouble for it she had enough of that her first year here." Caitlyn said as she started unpacking and putting her things in the wardrobe.

"I wouldn't dream of being horrible to someone because their mom's a cook, I mean my parents own a substation so to be fair I'm surprised my mom didn't apply." I said laughing as Caitlyn looked over at me and laughed.

"Well then, you two have 2 things in common now then!" Caitlyn stated

"Two?"

"Yeah! One, your moms are both cooks and two, your both have a friend called Caitlyn!" Caitlyn stated making me laugh.

"When will I get to meet your other friend?" I asked sitting down seen as though i had finished putting everything away.

"Ermm...tonight at dinner or at the opening jam." She said smiling, but her friend never turned up to dinner and wasnt at opening jam when we got there "This girl knows i havent seen her since last year when we left camp and yet she doesnt seem to be in a rush to see me!" Caitlyn said getting angry

"Whoa Cait, chil!" I said laughing "Could she not be un-packing in the cabin?" I asked because her stuff wasnt there when we had arrived earlier so she could be there.

"Maybe, oh well im to lazy to go and find her we'll wait here." She said laughing sitting down laening against the tree. We had been waiting just over 15 minutes for her friend when a man came up on stage to introduce and start opening jam.

"Hello happy campers! Nice to see you back or here for the first time and welcome to opening jam! Now to start us off this year we have up here someone who last year when Camp Rock was going through trouble helped me and the rest of the staff around here to work something out to keep Camp Rock open! So please welcome to the stage Mitchie Torres!"

"WHAT!" I screamed making Caitlyn jump as Mitchie walked onto the stage.

"What?" Caitlyn asked worried and slightly scared.

"I know Mitche!" I said looking at Caitlyn who's face just dropped the smile dissaperaring from her face.

"So you are THE Alex Russo Mitchie's told me about!" Caitlyn said before turning to watch Mitchie perform one of the songs i heard her singing when we were younger. When two world collide.

So Mitchie's talked about me then? Well, so much for hating me...

Here's the link to the video I was on about /7NBm2dS49Dc


End file.
